staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2488
January *10: Nodacon tests it's first Space Fighter the "Odacon" *11: Lanse Nation begins it's intervention into Sauria's civil war and ousts the Hasari Rebel group *12: 46 hostages are killed in a botched rescue attempt on Topenon, all Heggen Vendergil terrorists are killed. *15: Darius Brannon (father of Antarctosphere Heroin Carolina Brannon) retires from the UTSEA military after 16 years of service February *3: TEC Nedisorpo: Von Tegra recalls the fleets to crush the Yyrianist forces around Tygotan . *24: SkyWing Covenant begins testing Flash Freeze technology, the UTSEA threatens war if they continue the project. *25: SkyWing President: Osmond Carman defiantly refuses the UTSEA's demands and gains support of multiple rebel groups and the DarkStar Conglomerate March *4: Lonians led by Alfron Jlader declare the Royal Empire of Sniveria to be an illegitimate state *5: A meteor strikes in the District of India and kills 27 people and injures 47,000 others it is the most powerful meteor strike in 475 years. *12: 64 Sniverian Legions on Lonia defect to Alfron Jlader and the Shrine Republic, after the Royal Empire's brutality became known. *16: UTSEA Forces blockade Amerigo captiol of the Skywing Covenant, and capture trade ships from rebels and the DSC that attempt to cross the blockade *18: The increasingly worried population becomes erratic and riots begin in the streets *23: The Ice chip (a cheap way to induce endothermic reactions) is invented and is used in the future Project "Crystallos" *26: UTSEA forces bomb SkyWing Science facilities and research centers killing 1958 people. *30: Osmond Carman is found in his office dead and an empty bottle of pills on his desk. (2433-2489) April *17: The Selareun revolt begins with Klorusian Natogytts tearing down Shrine Republic Flags and began proping up their own while protesting SR policies *17: Natogytt , Kender Meyhi leaves the Psion order and leaves his spot of Grand Kal open. *18: Ty'Ger , Yu Guan is picked to be the 17,004th Grand Kal of the Psion Order. *20: Brandon Luis is elected President of Skywing and agrees to the terms of the UTSEA by the end of the conflict the UTSEA lost 5 pilots and the SkyWing Covenant lost 12,947 people 6,820 being Miltiary May *5: The Confederate Council of Hyperius discovers Prismatic marbles in the Sark Star System June *3: UTSEA and other SSTO nations provides an economic stimulus to Delta Centauri's failing economy, Kaiser: Connor Jamison is forced to step down due to his illogical policies. July *15: Skywing covenant becomes the only the only SSTO member to refuse aid to Delta Centauri, due to their non-support of Kaisers. *19: 3 Pro-Sniveria terrorists bomb the Video Game Entertainment Expo on Mars killing 75 and prompting the UTSEA to ally with the Shrine Republic. *23: The Maicino Kenterhein building in NTC, Shrine Collapses killing 29,263 people and is the worst non-terrorist structural disaster in Natogytt history. August *3: A study published by the McMurdo institute reveals that 35% of all Humans are class 7 Psionic, Kaiser: Matt Tygore is a class 19. *28: Richardine Butler discloses secret UTSEA documents to the public and other governments, the UTSEA authorizes for her assassination, Butler flees to the Boreluzian Federation. September *5: Jaitosphere joins the Adairin Viserak Systems *11: Joel Tygore successfully carries out the assassination of Richardine Butler (2448-2488) October *8: Due to massive protests, King: Furyusn Nussn is removed from power due to his 2487 50% Tax on food, but violence is widespread, a new organization called the Abbadosi Popular Front is created by the peasant class. *16: Boreluzian Officials accuse the Hylogan Directorate of using chemical weapons at the battle of Hyron III. *30: the APF attacks a Kingdom Grocery store and kills 67 on Abbados. November *10: The Alliance of Beam Captains and Heroes is reorganized as the United Captain's League, now led by Viserak, Karov Harkoff. December *13: Stellarussia refuses to leaves SSTO only to rejoin the next day due to childish behaviour from their representative Viktoriya Pavlov. Category:Years